After the Queen's Fairytale First Date
by magickey123
Summary: This is my first EAH fanfic about Dizzie. :) There's to be Sparchess linked here, (Duchesss x Sparrow) so I'll be continuing this story with more chapters!
1. Chapter 1: A memorable date

**Note:** **This story takes place (in and) after "Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date". All rights and characters belong to Mattel. **

* * *

"Maybe you'd like to do it again sometime," Daring said, the words just slipped out. Lizzie did the unexpected a ruthless queen wouldn't do - she caught Daring by surprise and kissed him on the cheek. _OMIGODSHEKISSEDMEOMGOMGOMGOMGWTFDOIDO _Daring thought to himself, but as soon as Lizzie left, he let out a small frown.

_Was this really the right thing?_ Lizzie gave this some thought as she walked away from the west balcony in the sunset. She wasn't sure that leaving Daring off to think for himself in the balcony was such a good idea. She was still puzzled if she should even be dating the most popular guy at Ever After High. Plus, it was hard to keep a secret. Sure, _she _could pull it off, but Daring? Lizzie had trouble sleeping that night, with Duchess **constantly **questioning her of her whereabouts.

"So, you're telling me you _cancelled _our shopping session because you had your own tea party? Do you know the pain I'm in when I'm to hang out with Sparrow?" this obviously didn't sound right. Duchess already knew that something was up.

"Lizzie, why didn't you tell me you were having your own tea party? You know it's not fun without me," Maddie bobbed her head through the dorm wall. "Kitty and I were really worried if something happened to you!"

Lizzie giggled, "Maddie, go to sleep or off with you head!" Maddie nodded.

* * *

Daring sent Lizzie a hext while in class, arranging a date on the west balcony. Headmaster Grimm was busy tutoring a Royal class, and his favorite student, Apple White, kept answering the questions. The headmaster switched off the lights as he showed the Royals a power-point.

"Mr. Charming, are you hexting in my class?" Milton asked, "hand it over, you may receive it after class. I expected more from you."

After 30 minutes more of class, Milton signaled Daring to retrieve his MirrorPhone.

* * *

Daring found Lizzie already waiting for him on the balcony, "Sorry I kept you waiting," he said as he sat next to her. Lizzie's expression was more concerned than glad to see him.

"Anything wrong?" he asked her.

"Are you sure you want to continue...this?" Lizzie asked.

"'this'?" he gave Lizzie a rub on the shoulder. There was a slight pause, so the moment was slightly awkward, "Look, I gotta go study for a Crownculus test next week," Lizzie said, standing up. Again, she tried to give Daring a goodbye kiss on the cheek, however he stopped Lizzie. Daring tilted her head and lunged forward, kissing her. Lizzie felt both awkward and overjoyed in that moment, savoring his kiss.

* * *

"I'll walk you to the dorms if you like," Daring said, Lizzie nodded.

"I'd like that, Prince Charming," she eagerly beamed at him and took his arm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I'm to lay out all the chapters so everything's ready. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Was it worth losing a friend?

**Note: This is Chapter 2 of my Ever After High fanfiction. All rights and characters belong to Mattel.**

"Hearts…she stole. My heart," Daring chanted to himself as he heard a knock on the door, it was his adorable, yet extremely goofy brother; Dexter Charming.

"Daring, you've been like this all evening. What happened?" Dexter asked. Daring merely shook his head with a star-struck smile, "Nothing," he protested.

"Come on, I haven't seen you like this ever since...EVER SINCE YOU DISCOVERED MIRRORS…oh, tell me bro, who is it?" Dexter eagerly asked.

"Hearts…she stole. My heart…"

Dexter automatically knew who Daring was hinting at, "WAIT…so, you're saying _Lizzie _is your crush? The Wonderland evil queen-to-be who's bossy, crazy, mean, and nonsensical?!"

"WHAT?! No… That's royally insane…"

Dexter eyed Daring carefully, "I can tell you're lying. You're a terrible liar."

"Alright, you got me. She's not really mean, she's awfully misunderstood and more to what meets the eye,"

"Do I need to call the Fairymedics? I thought you were more into beautiful queens like Apple,"

"And you into dark and evil ones like Raven?"

Dexter took great insult to that, but brushed it off him, "What did you guys do? I presume you guys went on a date."

Daring nodded, "That was one of the best ones. But…the reason I'm acting like this is because…because…I KISSED HER."

Dexter took this in very slowly, as if he were inhaling and exhaling the last breaths of his life, "But…wha…why?!"

"I don't know. I guess I was just too caught up in the moment, and I really do like her…Just get some sleep, and why am I even telling you this anyway?"

Dexter started sniggering quietly as he made his way out of Daring's dorm. Right after Dexter was unable to hear Daring's loud MirrorPhone ring, as Lizzie's arranged another date between the two of them, but this time it was behind the school in the Enchanted Forest.

A few days (and dates) later, Duchess was soaring in the sky using her swan powers, a placed bet by Hunter Huntsman who betted that she couldn't possess swan powers while holding a camera between her two webbed feet, but that fable was proven wrong by her. Well, that was easy. As she was flying, she heard familiar voices on the west balcony, not far away from her dorm.

_This is __**my**__ balcony_, she thought. As the balcony was not an unfamiliar resting point to Duchess. She flew closer, but she witnessed something she couldn't have. One of her closest friends, Lizzie Hearts, hanging out with her forever-crush, Daring Charming. Duchess was filled with anger, hate, and sorrow. She didn't know how to handle the situation, so she simply position the camera towards them and zoomed into them sharing affectionate hugs. As soon as her camera died of battery, Duchess flew back to the dorm, and so did Lizzie.

Oddly enough, Duchess didn't bother talking to or confronting Lizzie that night, instead she just exchanged rude glances at her. Lizzie still had no idea what she meant a few nights ago, because she was certain no one knows of her relationship with Daring.

Not letting it bug her that night, Lizzie slowly drifted off to sleep. Duchess, on the other hand, was plotting out her revenge for the next day…

As soon as the girls headed down for breakfast, Duchess was grumpily chatting with Blondie Lockes, the school's MirrorCast reporter.

"Duchess, are you fairy, fairy, **fairy **sure that Lizzie and Daring were…dating last night?" she whispered the last three words not to get caught so quickly, but still, Blondie herself wanted everyone to know the truth this time.

"Lizzie _is_ a fellow Royal, it would be such a fairy shame to report someone like this…but I don't think we have a choice just right for this," Blondie forlornly said. Duchess eagerly nodded and smirked evilly.

Just as Daring and Lizzie parted ways in the castleteria, Blondie's face started appearing on screens everywhere and was promptly broadcasted around the school.

"Welcome, fairytale friends, today, I'd like to do something fairy different to proving things just right, again, I'd like everyone to note of this _new _Ever After High couple – the Rebelliously Royal couple –Lizzie Hearts and Daring Charming."

This sent the Royals and Rebels in a frenzy, the Rebels cheering on the other side of the castleteria and the Royal girls were screeching in terror and bawling their eyes out.

"Hello, fairest peers! How goes this…royally…enchanting…day?" Apple trailed her sing-song sentence as she entered the castleteria doors, with both the Royals and the Rebels driven crazy for an unknown reason, "Briar, please help me inform the headmaster to build barriers?" Briar nodded and skipped away, hexting someone on her MirrorPhone.

"Everyone, please! Settle the hex down!" Apple said, standing on a table.

"Apple, you don't understand! Lizzie _stole_ your future king! She betrayed the Royals!" Duchess cried across the castleteria. Apple simply looked shocked, however she wasn't mad. After a while of panting in panic, Apple fanned herself and ran to her dorm.

"Apple, wait or…off with your head," Lizzie quietly called. Lizzie gave a teary-eyed look at Duchess who was beaming at Daring. She scanned the room for other saddened faces, them being the sea of girls Daring was followed by daily, Cerise Hood was shaking her head in disapproval in a corner, and Holly's usual attitude appeared hurt and quiet. Oh, how Lizzie felt sorry for her two friends. But Duchess? Not so much.

As soon as everyone left the castleteria in an orderly fashion, Lizzie sank to the ground on her knees, but her attitude lit up as she saw Daring, "Need a hand there, milady?" she slowly grinned as the two made their way to class.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing!" a static voice blared around the school, "Now, I know that not everyone is very happy with this new relationship, but no. I believe it is a great standing example of true love! Give the pair applause, would ya? This is an unauthorized broadcast by C.A. Cupid, with the help of Dexter Charming, a good friend of mine! Cupid on the air signing off for now!" the MirrorCast's partially static screen now completely black.

A few of the Royals were inspired by this, so they slowly clapped by the meaning behind Cupid's excellent statement. Others, like Duchess and Sparrow, were too busy celebrating on occasions like this, as she and Sparrow were currently in the Enchanted Forest.

"Sparrow, can you believe this? I can finally get her Happily Ever After! Hexcellent!" Duchess thought she'd never see the day.

"Uhm…that wouldn't make much sense, Duchess. Daring has a chance of becoming the next King of Hearts. Maybe you'd make a _great_ Prince Charming to fill his place!" Sparrow joked.

"Oh, stop it you," Duchess snapped. She half-gagged at even the slightest idea of that.

A split second after, Sparrow's MirrorPhone started beeping loudly, "YES! GODMOTHER, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR HAPPILY FOREVER AFTER! 2,500 MERRY MEN DOWNLOADS!" Sparrow yelled to the sky, scaring a flock of crows away. Sparrow did an awkward dance. He was so happy, he picked Duchess up and spun her around in the air.

"Aww, my little friend is happy for once," Duchess said. She gave his back an awkward pat and an indirect kiss on his nose, leaving him smiling, "here. Be happy for that too." Duchess danced her way back to Ever After High. But did she really do the right thing? She lost one of her closest friends and long-term crush that day, but Sparrow was most she could think about right now…

**Alrighty, chapter two status: done! Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews I've been getting. And don't fret, I'll be writing much more, so stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3: Change

**Note:** **Ack, this note's been here for a ****pretty long time…anyways, all characters and rights belong to Mattel, enough said. :D**

* * *

Lizzie was to move out of Duchess's dorm today; instead of Duchess having the time for apologizing to her by the slightest thought of losing a friend, Lizzie spontaneously volunteered to move in with Cari, an old Wonderlandian friend who just transferred to Ever After High. Also, Duchess was easily unable to talk to Lizzie, as she, Kitty and Madeline were all up for tour guide roles of Ever After High for the new students.

* * *

"Wow, Lizzie! I can't believe you and Daring are officially dating! Honestly, I thought it was Kitty who was going to be dating first," Maddie muttered to Lizzie.

"What was that?" Kitty snapped, Maddie innocently shook her head, "So...Bunny, Cari, Alistair; this is Ever After High for ya! Couples, drama, fun, and madness before you!" Alistair shuddered at the thought of having to live with madness.

"Narrator, don't say that! I bet with a little fun and tinkering added to Alistair, he'll be as mad as we are!" Maddie giggled.

Madeline Hatter! Quit interrupting my narrating and get on with it! Anyways, like I was saying, Maddie nodded. Hopefully, she's on the same page with the Wonderlandians now. **I WAS NEVER HERE**.

"Never, I refuse to be a part of your madness match-set! I...I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" as soon as Alistair screeched that out, he realized he was already acting mad, "ugh, I mean - in honor of my _sane_ mother Alice, I firmly request for me to stay me, and for you civilized Wonderlandian folk to...get along with that."

The goofy Wonderlandian transfers nodded back in unison.

* * *

"Hmm...hmm, hmm, hmm! Daring, what do you think our future children should be called?" Apple asked, batting her eyelashes. Daring gave her a skeptical look.

"Um, Apple, didn't you hear what Duchess said earlier, and aren't you...pre-determining this a little too much?" he asked her. He didn't feel like the typical Royal Daring, he felt like himself. So, he put down the mirror while he was at the table, as he took a small glance at Lizzie, who was strangely sitting at the rear end of the Royal table.

"Hex my Godmother, no Daring! Duchess is constantly spreading fables about me. Remember the time when she claimed I slipped a love potion in your drink, just because she was jealous you asked me out to the Forest Dance? Royally unbelievable!" Apple giggled.

"Yeah, but for once Duchess was telling the truth - I actually _am_ dating her, so if you'll excuse me," Daring got up from his seat and walked over to Lizzie. He was interrupted by Raven, Cupid and Cedar. Still, a little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt anyone!

"To be honest to goodness with you, we'd **love** to have you as a part of our Rebels. Maddie and Kitty wish to congratulate you too, if we knew where they were..." Cedar exchanged glances with Lizzie. She too had been grateful for her help; one time, Lizzie considered Cedar as her personal Alice, keeping her under her wing to help Cedar find her voice. That went well, Lizzie thought.

Next, Raven stepped up to speak to Lizzie, "Lizzie, I know we've had our differences and I misunderstood you. I'm sure we can be fairy good friends, you'll make a hexcellent Rebel!"

_Rebels? Is this what this is about? _Daring thought to himself. Lizzie was just about to join the Rebels! Daring himself was very excited for joining the group, as if everything was worth it; he would still be with Lizzie.

Lizzie walked over to Cupid and hugged her happily, "Thank you so much for sticking up for me back there." Cupid nodded back to her. She opened her mouth to say something, however she got interrupted by a loud announcement by none other than Blondie Lockes.

"Hello, fellow fairytales! As you all know, Thronecoming is coming up, and I'd like to congratulate everyone who entered! But of course, we're going to have to narrow the girls's names down to only four, so I'll be feeling just right if I were to read out a list of all the Thronecoming entries: Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, me, C.A. Cupid, Duchess Swan..." Blondie read out _all_ the possible Thronecoming Queen entries, but Daring was in utter surprise that Lizzie didn't enter.

"So...the final four to make it in as Thronecoming Queen nominees are...Apple White, me, C.A. Cupid and Raven Queen!" the Rebels were clapping loudly for Cupid and Raven, whereas the Royals were humbly bowing to Apple White and Blondie.

"We'll hext you later. Gotta make our way to the front!" Raven said, with Cupid and Cedar trailing behind. Daring then pulled Lizzie into a corner when no one was looking.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't sign up for Thronecoming Queen?" he asked her. Lizzie sadly shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry about that, I wish great luck to the Rebels though."

Lizzie already looked upset. To cheer her up, Daring proposed, "Lizzie, would you go to Thronecoming with me?"

"As your...girlfriend? I didn't really think you'd want to go out with me after we were discovered."

"Yes, as my girlfriend. That'll never change and I'd be a Rebel with you."

"Aww, thanks Daring," Lizzie gave Daring a hug.

* * *

"Can you believe Apple White is to be a nominee for Thronecoming Queen, like no one saw that coming!" Duchess stormed deep into the forest, who was slowly followed by Sparrow, totally annoyed. Instead of paying attention to his so-called "crush", Sparrow was fiddling with shiny rings he stole off a princess's hand today, "You're a keeper," he whispered to the ring.

"Sparrow? Could you at least listen to me? I can't believe _I'm _not a Thronecoming nominee! I did just as much as Blondie, Cupid, Apple and Raven!" Duchess cried. She rolled her eyes as Sparrow's eyes were glued to a glistening diamond on the ring. And just as the conversation was starting to get boring, Sparrow finally peeled his eyes off it.

"Duchess, would you quit with your worrying? You're a really pretty princess if I do say so myself. Just wear a nice dress and I'll take you out, if you like," he said.

"Really?" Duchess was quite enlightened to hear someone flatter her like that, and was brave . Of course, she always dreamed that _Daring _would say that to her, but he was taken. By Lizzie Hearts.

What was she thinking? Surely, she couldn't be jealous of that now, Daring simply isn't her type. That's all there is to understand. Still, Duchess was certain that Sparrow would like to ruin the dance with her. Duchess soon hatched up a plan to destroy Thronecoming.

* * *

**I've pre-written many chapters for this, so once again, stay tuned! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Thronecoming destroyed

**Note: All characters and rights belong to Mattel, this is a Thronecoming headcanon. **

* * *

Daring was all suited up for Thronecoming. He wore a debonair outfit and was making his way to the girls's dorm in search for Lizzie. Still presuming she still dormed with Duchess, he found Sparrow already in her dorm, Sparrow appeared to assist Duchess in tightening final touches of her Thronecoming gown, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Lizzie?" he asked. Duchess heavily rolled her eyes and pointed on a perfumed sticky note on her signature wallpapered wall, read:  
'Heartfully sorry Duchess, but I moved in with Cari Pillar two dorms right to you. Hope that's alright! 3 Lizzie Hearts'

"Sparrow. I see we're wearing the same tux," Daring stared at Sparrow as he walked out the door.

After finding another note on the dorm "two dorms right", the dorm Lizzie and Cari shared, Daring read a horribly-written note, as if the writer never held a pencil before:  
'To whoever is reading this note, I'm currently out for the celebration the students call Thronecoming. Anyways Lizzie is in there hopefully, but give the door a knock first!  
~CarI PIllAR'  
Daring took a deep breath and found a bouquet of roses sitting next to him in a vase. Luckily, they were red roses. Daring picked them up and confidently knocked onto Lizzie's door.  
"Tick, tock, the mouse winds the clock...turn the tables..." Daring heard Lizzie's pleasant singing voice through the door, however it was slightly blocked by the sound of running water, "Lizzie?"

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY PREPARATION―" Lizzie soon recognized Daring's voice, "oh, Daring? Come in."

Daring stepped into the brightly-lit dorm room, taking in the new scenery with Lizzie's bed already set up. As soon as Lizzie exited the shower, she wrapped her hair in a large red towel with her initials on it. She then got a mannequin out behind a changing curtain and it modelled out her Thronecoming dress. It was surprisingly Elizabethian-styled, and it had various rubies stuck on in a pattern on the bottom layer of her gown.

"So, what do you think?" Lizzie said, she unbuckled the corners of the dress attaching the mannequin to it, laying it out on herself as she made it fit perfectly. The dress was showing an unusually large amount of cleavage for Lizzie, but Daring would get used to it, "Do you mind?" Lizzie softly pointed to the door, and Daring slipped out, leaving the roses on her desk.

After approximately five minutes of waiting, Lizzie exited her dorm and looked stunning. Daring casually held out his hand as they made their way to Thronecoming.

* * *

The blaring music, the life of the party, Duchess was thrown back by the excitement of ruining something so easily-planned. She and Sparrow slipped out back, waiting for the ballad box. Cupid and Blondie were waiting for their time on stage by the presenter's department.

"Attention, students of Ever After High! This is Headmaster Grimm speaking and I would so kindly add that Thronecoming voting will be up in a few minutes, so everyone please place your votes in the ballad box and the dance floor, and punch will be available after that! Also, the Thronecoming Queen nominees may do an election speech if they wish," Headmaster Grimm said.

Duchess faintly heard clapping and cheering on the other side of the thick red curtain. But of course, it was easily expected that Apple would be the first up on the stage. Apple fluffed her hair and faux scarf for dramatic and halo effect, but not many people were paying attention to that.

"I am Apple White, but of course, everyone knows that! Anyways, it is my pleasure to say that I'm a Thronecoming Queen nominee, and it will be much obliged if I were to be voted. Still, it is an honor to be part of the school!" the Royals were loudly cheering, Duchess simply rolled her eyes at how 'perfect' Apple tried to behave. Before the Royals started chanting Apple's name, Apple decided to extend her speech.

Blondie Lockes stumbled from the presenter's department, as her heel was caught on a table leg. Cupid helped her up and Blondie just hoped that she could walk it off...she lifted the heavy sides of her dress and ran up on stage, "Hello, my name is Blondie Lockes and a great thank you to Headmaster Grimm for making my hit show, 'Just Right', and kicking off my successful career from there! Fairy much appreciated if you were to vote for me, this is a really hexciting experience!" Blondie's short speech still got the Royals, and her 'Just Right' fans, clapping.

"The crowd made room for Raven. She regally walked onto the stage and fiddled with her mask a little bit. Resembling her Legacy Day pledge, the Royals were shooting enraged glares at Raven, however the Rebels were extremely loud when cheering for her, "I'm Raven Queen, and I never thought I'd get this far! span style="text-decoration: line-through;"I always thought I'd be expelled from the school after Legacy Day/span," Raven chuckled at the idea, some of the Rebels followed on and nervously laughed along as well, "but thank you to everyone who made this possible, we've got hexcellent friends among us!" Raven didn't add anything about being most voted for the Thronecoming, she was just grateful.

Lastly, Cupid rose from her seat and slowly walked up the steps in risk of tripping. Cupid removed the microphone from its stand, however that set out a large noise as it echoed around the room, "Sorry!" she exclaimed, Cupid cleared her throat, "I'm C.A. Cupid. Originally, I was a transfer student and I only had few dreams - to make friends and host my show. Hopefully, that was a good idea. Now, I'm being nominated as a Thronecoming Queen? Thank you, that's so much for me!" Cupid unexpectedly stopped her speech from there, but her show's fans and the Rebels were cheering for her anyways.

Headmaster Grimm stepped back up on stage, "Give a huge round of applause to our nominees, voting will proceed in a few minutes!"  
"I'm voting for Cupid," Lizzie whispered to Daring. He nodded in agreement.

_This was it!_ Duchess thought to herself. She and Sparrow hid behind a table as the ballad box and slips of parchment were delivered in backstage. Duchess and Sparrow took the ballad box from its spot and pulled out several pens. Then, they started scribbling 'Duchess Swan' on each slip. They stuffed the slips into a large slot in the ballad box and slid it from behind the curtain on stage. All sneaky-like, Sparrow and Duchess tip-toed from back and back into the crowd. The headmaster picked up the box and held it out.

_That's for giving me detention, you old geezer,_ Duchess muttered that to herself. Being a teacher's pet didn't matter anymore. She still ruined the voting system regardless.

"Where are the parchment slips?" Grimm angrily whispered to the crew behind the stage, Baba Yaga was nearest to answer him, so she lifted the box and found the parchment slips inside it already, "Huh, I was wondering why it was so heavy," the headmaster said. As soon as he opened the box and took out the slips, he found names already written on it, "'Duchess Swan'," he read out to himself. The headmaster was shocked by this, and he promptly announced this to everyone, "Everyone, there's been a slight...delay in voting..."

Murmurs started in the crowd, with the Royal Thronecoming Queen nominees, Apple and Blondie, panicking. On the other hand, Cupid and Raven were simply worried of what could've happened.

"...everyone, please! Settle down! I will find the culprit of the delay soon enough. In the mean time, please enjoy yourselves and have some punch," the headmaster gestured to the punch bowl and took out a fancy glass. He filled it up with punch and sipped from it, however he was surprised by the bitter taste of the punch, "Delicious *cough* punch!" Grimm eyed Hopper Croakington II, likely the brewer of the punch. Grimm signalled Hopper to follow him backstage.

"Mr. Croakington, was it you who made this punch?" Hopper guiltily nodded.  
"I'm sorry, the pink attractive potion looked delicious! ...but, it's not," Hopper said. Grimm was still confused.  
"Are you telling me that the pink liquid in this punch is not the Sugar Rush one I told you to order?" Grimm asked.  
"I don't think so, I believe I mixed the liquids up, I just realized I put in the drowsy potion...they-they just looked so similar!"  
"I will deal with you later. You're lucky it's Thronecoming and I am immune to potions." Grimm wandered off.

The students were occupied dancing and drinking the "delicious" punch. Duchess was partying hard on the dance floor with Sparrow. Not to mention she chugged hard on the punch a few minutes ago.

"Whaaaaat? Narrator, you could've made a direct answer that the punch was a drowsy potion in the first place!" Maddie called.

Sshh! Do you _want_ to sound crazy? It wasn't my fault Hopper made the punch!

"Nevermind, I'm immune to mad drinks like this!"

What am I saying? You're the next Mad Hatter. Go on. Continue with your odd babble. I don't care anymore.

"Yayy!" Maddie cried.

Meanwhile, Duchess literally collapsed in Sparrow's arms, she probably shouldn't have drank that much punch, "Ugh...What in Ever After was in that punch?" Duchess said as if she were extremely dizzy, "Daring...?" she said. Duchess's eyes were playing tricks on her. Since Sparrow and Daring were wearing the same outfit, Duchess's brain must have confused their appearances.

Duchess was feeling quite drunk by the taste of the strange punch. Her stomach was rumbling loudly.  
"No, Duchess. It's me," a voice mix of both Daring and Sparrow rang in her ears. Duchess was quite puzzled. Not taking any chances, she leaned in and kissed "Daring".  
"Duchess, what are you doing?" Sparrow broke off the kiss, letting go of Duchess. She then fell onto the ground and regained her sobriety.  
"Did I just...what did I..." she was utterly bewildered. Duchess got on her feet and sprinted back to her dorm room.  
"Duchess, wait!" Sparrow tried to chase after Duchess, but she was gone.

* * *

**I'm definitely gonna continue, probably two more chapters? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Happily Ever After

**Note: This is the last chapter for this story, and I had so much fun writing. PM me or write in the review section on what you want me to write next. All characters and rights belong to Mattel. :D**

* * *

Sparrow grumpily stomped to the corner of the room. He didn't think it was such a wise idea to surprise Duchess like that. Caught by the tantrum Sparrow was making, Lizzie was about to go after Duchess, but Daring quickly stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Daring asked her, tugging on her arm.

"Shuffle's missing. I have to find him," she lied. Lizzie ran off and with absolutely nothing to do anymore, Daring decided to go mingle with Dexter.

* * *

"Duchess?" Lizzie knocked on her former dorm's door, waiting for an answer. She heard a whiny squeal of sadness. Without permission, Lizzie creaked open the door and found Duchess lying face-first on the ground, protected by a pillow with scattered feathers around the room. About a hundred tissues were around Duchess in a circle, "Was there a tantrum in here?"

"Oh...what do you care?" Duchess snapped, "I don't want to see you. You stole my crush. And now, I think I'm starting to like Sparrow. This isn't normal!"

"Look, I never wanted to hurt you, but maybe you should just...move on. Sparrow might be your type ever after all," Lizzie said with a faint smile, patting Duchess on the back.

"...not to mention you've still got a Happily Ever After to live with. I'm _still_ stuck with being the next Swan Princess! And why are you even here to see me? I thought you were still mad at me," Duchess cried.

"Oh, hex, I am. But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends forever after," Lizzie said. Duchess looked up to Lizzie, her eyes crimson red from crying so much, yet they were glowing with hope.

Duchess sat up and glanced at Lizzie. She gave Lizzie a hug which seemed to last forever.

"You wanna head back to the dance? Maddie...knocked down the punch bowl," giggled Lizzie. Duchess slowly nodded and wiped her eyes, "to make it up to you, what do you say I room back here?"

Duchess's eyes lit up as she stopped sniffling, "Really?"

"Yeah. Now, let's head back. If you're wanting to talk to Sparrow, you could always call for backup," Lizzie pointed to herself and helped Duchess up. Duchess gave her a Cheshire-big smile.

* * *

"Sparrow!" Duchess called for him kindly. He trodded over with a neutral expression on his face. Lizzie presumed he too had been upset for treating Duchess like that.

"I wanted to say―" Duchess and Sparrow said together, "well, I wanted to say―," they paused. Duchess giggled, "You go first."

"I wanted to say I'm so sorry for that back there," he said, "I guess I was just so shy and nervous..."

"Me too," Duchess said, "I shouldn't have ran away from what I really wanted to happen for a long time. Friends?" okay, that wasn't really the best last word to say, but she held her hand out as if preparing for a hand shake anyways.

"More than that. I was wondering...um, would you like to...do an activity together? Frequently, I mean," Sparrow said, blushing.

"Are you...asking me out?" Duchess chuckled and deliberately acted sassy.

"I guess?"

"I'd love to," she said. She ran into Sparrow's arms and the two shared a hug. Lizzie's expression lit up, another happy ending.

"Lizzie? You run away from Thronecoming, and from me, to fix...that?" Daring said, stepping out of the sea of dancers. He pointed at Duchess and Sparrow, as if he were really angry.

"Yes..." Lizzie admitted. She hung her head low in shame of lying. Daring did one of his comforting shoulder rubs.

"Aww, I wouldn't stay mad at you!" he exclaimed. Lizzie planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and they happily walked over to the new couple, Duchess and Sparrow.

"Hello, Duchess," Daring greeted her with a friendly wave.

Instead of fangirling like she usually would, Duchess calmly replied, "Hi, Daring. Have fun with Lizzie, okay?" he nodded.

Unexpectedly, the two couples came across someone they wouldn't want to talk to, but for the first time, her popularness approached them, "Well, I see a Happily Ever After here!" Apple White sang.

"You aren't mad at us?" Daring asked.

"Of course not! I was just messing with you back in the castleteria. You and I are just going to be friends, I'd rather focus more on my studies!" Apple beamed, "oh yeah, and don't worry about Thronecoming. I'll definitely win once voting's available! Bye bye! La-la-la-la-la-la-laaaaa! Hahaha!" Apple took a peek at the new couple and cheekily winked at Duchess. For once, Duchess didn't want to rip Apple's perfect head off. Instead, she returned Apple a calm smile.

* * *

Despite Duchess's attempts to ruin the night, she made herself her mini Happily Ever After, "So, a double date in the Enchanted Forest?" Duchess asked Lizzie, who was all settled in her dorm.

"This double date is definitely in the cards for us!" Lizzie said. She and Duchess were both on the MirrorPhones hexting their boyfriends, as they assured them that a double date like that would be legendary.

A fableous happy ending.

"Oh, narrator. What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

Get some sleep, Madeline Hatter! I am _trying_ to have a nice moment here. Oh, what is that noise? I think it's coming from the headmaster's corridor...

* * *

"HEADMASTER GRIMM! BARRIERS IN THE CASTLETERIA! PLEASE SIR, OPEN THE DOOR SO I CAN TALK TO YOU!" Milton wasn't inside, but Briar easily lost track of time the first time she snoozed at the door. She kicked the door repeatedly as it was securely locked. It was about one o'clock in the morning. Milton's assistant, an old troll lady, was so annoyed she decided to wear ear muffs - she spent the whole day directing Briar to go away. Eventually, Briar fell sound asleep again.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this story. :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Choices & picnics

**Note: All characters and rights belong to Mattel. I'll quit mah jibber jabber and get on with the story, a little somethin' somethin' bonus chapter. **

**This story's plot outline: So, this is directly after my Thronecoming story, you remember the double-date? Well, the double date starts in this story, however the terrible weather and odd bad luck they've been getting, it'll be revealed in a few chapters later. XD**

**Lastly, I shouldn't make a new story until I make new bonus chapters for this! :)**

Lizzie and Duchess switched their MirrorPhones off to go to sleep, in preparation for the next day, a double-date.

"So, who are we going to double-date with, again?" Daring asked Lizzie. They had to sneak out from the back of the school in order to not get mobbed by the sea of girls. They trotted through the Enchanted Forest, but currently, they were stuck a large fog. Daring studied out the map, however it was soaked by the fog.

"You'll find out when we got there," Lizzie replied. She was continuously coughing at the feeling of water particles up in her nose, "Whew! The fog's too big. You think we should rest?"

"Definitely," he said.

"Arewethereyetarewethereyetarewethereyetarewethereyet―" Sparrow annoyed Duchess with his uncommonly-seen impatient behavior.

"No, we most certainly aren't," she said. Her stern expression loosened a little, "look, we're never going to meet up if we hadn't chose the wrong date. I should've checked the weather MirrorCast…"

To make matters worse, Sparrow fell into a large mud puddle, splattering himself face-first (and luckily not Duchess). It also started to rain.

"Narrator…it's not raining. Is this supposed to play out like that?"

I'm sorry, Madeline Hatter just paused the ENTIRE screen play-out. Maddie, I told you not to tamper with the lighting! There. _Now_ it's raining.

"But remember, after every rainstorm, there comes a rainbow!"

Shh, don't reveal that now! I'll get to it at the end, alright!

"Oh, okay!"

"Crap, it's raining now. You're all muddy, and we are in no shape to make our way into the picnic area! I'm sure we can find a gazebo here if we keep looking, though…" Duchess said. She wiped a stream of mud off Sparrow's eyes.

Daring and Lizzie were being chased by a pack of rabid wolves. Lizzie encountered them before, but of course, they weren't rabid, "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" she shouted. However, she was unable to build an axe out of her deck of cards – they were stuck in her pocket.

Sparrow and Duchess were soaking wet. They walked in closer, however they heard a shrill shouting noise coming from the opposite direction.

"Should we leave?" Duchess whispered, Sparrow shook his head. So, they waited for the shrill shouting noise to come their way. For about three minutes, Sparrow and Duchess walked out in the open. Two figures came sprinting their way.

Lizzie sprinted right into Sparrow, "AHHHH! MONSTER! Don't worry, Duchess I'll save you!" Lizzie managed to get ahold of Sparrow and the deck of cards in her pocket, they formed into a large axe. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she shouted.

Lizzie swung the axe with mud flying everywhere. Luckily, Sparrow used his hand as a shield, however his hand was bleeding after that.

"Lizzie…stop. It's me, Sparrow," he whispered. Lizzie got up from the ground and dusted her skirt.

"I'm so sorry, Sparrow," Lizzie said, she buried her face in her hands and took a seat on a mossy rock. Daring pat her on the back.

Sparrow took a glance at his horrific left arm, now gushing with blood. He yanked off a large leaf off a tree and wrapped it around his wound, "See? All better," he said.

Changing the subject, Duchess pretended she was still looking forward to the double-date.

After an hour of stomping in dirt, Daring found a light nearby, it probably being the Heart of the Enchanted Forest – a beautiful gazebo that lay there eons ago continued to stand there until the day, complete with clear skies and perfect weather.

"Guys…don't you hear that?" Duchess whispered. The other three leaned in closer and heard three familiar voices. One was a soft-spoken and firm voice, the other being a sarcastic and kind, the last being a raspy and mild one. It was Cerise, Raven, and Cedar.

How did they get there, you ask? Well, it was simple: Cerise _smelled _the picnic set up. How did she do that, you ask? I have no dang idea. Uh…ASK MADELINE HATTER!

Duchess jumped out of the bushes and took the identity of her swan form. She carefully waddled over to them.

Cerise Hood's eyes lit up. She sprinted over to Duchess and pounced on her, "Cerise, it's me! It's me! It's me!" Duchess quacked. God knows how fast Cerise can eat meat…

"Oh uh, sorry Duchess. Hey, why are you here, exactly…" Cerise asked her, "you weren't spying on us, were you?"

Duchess shook her head as kindly and innocently as possible, "No! No…you see, that was kind of our double-date picnic area in the gazebo…" that wasn't exactly how Duchess planned out her tone, it was kind of gleefully sarcastic, but anyways, at least she was telling the truth.

Cerise gave Raven and Cedar a 'should we trust her' look. To avoid that, Duchess nodded back at the three to step out of the bush.

Raven and Cedar walked over to Cerise and the four, terrified at how Sparrow was bleeding and covered in mud, Daring and Lizzie were both soaking wet and were accented oddly with twigs, and the front layer of Duchess's skirt was half-torn.

"What happened to you guys?" Raven asked. Lizzie grinded her teeth and chuckled, easily acting out the part to be the next Queen of Hearts, "I don't know! You tell us, not only have you been eating. Our. Food, we've been attacked by wolves, been tripping on rocks, been stuck in a fog, others…" Lizzie glanced back at Sparrow, "not as lucky."

"I cannot tell a lie, and well, you guys look terrible," Cedar spoke up.

"Yeah, no duh," the two girls said in unison.

"What are we doing standing out here?" Sparrow blared with his slightly-busted guitar, "can we just…finish the food in the gazebo, and can someone please clean me up, dress my arm in bandages, please? Raven, I know you can help me with this. Use your magic stuff to heal my wound and get this mud off me. And I promise, I won't steal any of your rings this time."

Raven expressed a hesitant look, "Okay. My way of casting spells might backfire, but at least you won't die!" she skipped happily back into the gazebo, Sparrow dragging his arm and slowly limping behind her.

"Are you _sure_ this is safe?" Sparrow asked Raven for the twelfth time. Raven was irked now, but she still nodded, "_Yes_, and I assure you, I won't kill you."

"Alright then," he said, holding his breath. Raven then started waving her arms in an odd motion, as two sets of light started floating around Sparrow.

"Is it working?" Raven asked, Sparrow nodded. His wound felt a lot better. New to this much recognition and success in her spell-casting, Raven was definitely going to remember this moment. Until, her positive energy left kicking Sparrow up in mid-air as he flew back to a tree near the Heart.

"Sparrow! Are you okay?" Duchess said, she scrambled her way through the vines and plants. He silently nodded blankly, "At least my wound felt the wrath of the cold air, and the mud's all dried," he whispered to her.

Duchess dragged the half-unconscious Sparrow to the picnic area, "Now. We are going to finish this food and discuss this later back at school."

"You girls," Lizzie pointed to the three Rebel girls, "leave us, please." They slowly nodded and walked away. Not long from that point, the four heard screaming and growling.

After all the weird noise died down, the two girls tried to conjure up a conversation between the two guys, however they didn't seem in the mood to talk. Instead, they shot angered looks at each other for the rest of the picnic. They had their leftovers in silence.

Okay, so the double-date didn't go so well, but the two girls obviously wouldn't let this slide without a proper explanation.

Duchess went to confront Sparrow back at his dorm room, while Lizzie invited over Daring for "some tea".

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Daring asked Lizzie. She prepared some camomile tea for Daring and set the tray on her white mirror table.

"Actually, yes. About the double-date…" Lizzie trailed off. Daring was in the corner walking over to the tea. Lizzie shot him a look and he scampered back to her.

"Ohhhh…" Daring let out a lurching cry.

"Daring, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked. He shook his head with his eyes closed.

"It's me and Sparrow…well, mostly it was Sparrow's fault," he said.

"What did he do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Please, ask Duchess or Sparrow."

"Okay. If you really don't want us to go over this, I'll just fix you some tea!" Lizzie smiled. Daring set down the tea and pulled Lizzie in for a kiss. After a few seconds, Daring stopped and took a last sip of his tea.

"I gotta go explain to my dad about skipping Advanced Wooing. Bye," he said.

Lizzie was throne for a loop. Did she _really_ want to confront Duchess about her boyfriend, wouldn't it just ruin their friendship all over again?

**Alright, that's it for this story! :) one or two bonus chapters left, and thanks again for all the positive reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7: Not a pleasant surprise

**Once again, I don't own anything Mattel, and this is the second bonus chapter to this series. ;)**

"Why'd you ignore Daring? Sure, he's quite a narcissist but why?" Duchess paced around her room scolding Sparrow while he was casually sitting down as if he didn't care, "I am so upset for so many reasons." Duchess brushed a tear clinging onto her eye off.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," Sparrow said. He was about to plant a kiss on her cheek, but Duchess playfully pushed him back.

"No kisses until you tell me why," she said. Sparrow grumpily sighed.

"It was Daring's fault in the first place," he said.

"What do you mean?"  
"Eh, ask Lizzie and Daring about this, I don't wanna talk about it," he said. He was about to walk out the door.

"Aren't you gonna explain to Professor Rumpelstiltskin why you ditched class?" Duchess asked. He shook his head.

"The baddest boy in school certainly does not need to explain himself to teachers," with that, Sparrow walked out, strumming his guitar.

"I know why!" Duchess and Lizzie said together, running to each other.

"I know why our guys have been acting all weird, it was a problem the two have conjured up! But what?" Lizzie said.

"I don't know, Sparrow said he didn't want to talk about it."

"Daring too," hmm, Lizzie thought. This was going smoother than she thought, "did Sparrow spill anything about this so-called problem?"

Duchess shook her head, "Did Daring?" Lizzie did the same.

"We've got to find out what happened!" they said together, "and I know just the person…" Duchess evilly smirked.

"Kitty, you went to Kingdergarden with Daring, right?" Lizzie asked. All Duchess was hearing was 'the King wishes to speak while he eats.'

Kitty nodded, "Yes, why would you ask?" Still, Duchess heard 'the pull of the tide is small today, why change it now?'

"Well, you see, now everyone knows of Daring and Lizzie, we've noticed that Sparrow and him haven't really been getting along. We _guess_ it was a childhood problem, because they never talked to each other ever since we started school here at Ever After High…" Duchess piped up. Kitty nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah. I remember this story from a fairy long time ago…" Kitty playfully stroked her chin and played with her yarn earrings, "oh. Sorry. Like I was saying, it was a fairy long time ago when this story takes place…

I was hiding in the background as soon as I found Mr. Hatter walking to us this way. He transferred Madeline to an international Kingdergarden. There, Madeline would get easy access to Spellementary school, then make her way up to Ever After High. The rest of us Wonderlandians weren't so lucky to have privileges like that. It was just due to a mix up of plans we all had to transfer here anyways." Kitty narrated.

'Daddy, are we going to see Lizzie and Kitty again?' young Madeline asked, tugging on his arm.

For young Madeline was never going to see us again. Instead of throwing her a goodbye party, Madeline and Mr. Hatter left right under our noses. Luckily, international Kingdergarden wasn't far from Wonderland, so after my playdates with Lizzie, I always snuck there for extra details. Usually, I saw a sea of boys crowding around one girl, but it wasn't Apple White, no. It was Madeline Hatter.

Lizzie and Duchess hugged each other in terror and gasped loudly, "WHAT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Duchess shrieked.

"Hey, I always wondered why you bailed on me, ya little flaker!" Lizzie playfully punched Kitty's shoulder.

Like I was saying, Apple White wasn't really one of those 'popular kids'. She wore glasses, goofed around a lot, and was by far the interest of most of the boys there. Maddie was literally a one-of-a-kind beauty queen. She wasn't 'mad' at all! She was a sane, intelligent and psychic-like girl at school. She got great grades, hexcellent friends, and the easiest trait of her, simple recognition. Everything was fair for Madeline Hatter – and most importantly, she wasn't addicted to tea. Mr. Hatter showed her a coffee collection of his, but Maddie detested the taste of coffee. He even promised her the job of waitress and owner of her family's tea shoppe, but again, she declined that. Then there was spellementary school…"

Duchess sniggered at the fact that Apple wasn't popular, then there was hysterical laughter, "HA! SUCK IT HARD APPLE WHITE!" Duchess had the weirdest laugh…

"Daring and Sparrow came into the picture not long ever after, because Dr. King Charming and Robin Hood got in touch with Headmaster Grimm, the owner of both Ever After High and Ever After Spellementary. So, they were always rivals. Soon enough, they got into girls; that's how they noticed Madeline Hatter.

'Notice me, Maddie!' they would always shout to her. She giggled at their rivalry and they would even get into verbal fights for it. They've been at it for years and never stopped trying to win the hearts of the other girls and work their confidence up to Maddie eventually. That's when Maddie got into tea parties and the taste of the odd…liquid. But of course, she always despised the taste of regular tea.

As the un-hexciting years would continuously pass, Sparrow and Daring actually got into…a real, unpleasant fight. Of course, I got it all on my MirrorPad, who wouldn't want to miss this!"

Kitty showed her old video she documented of the young Sparrow and Daring. They were scrabbling on the ground. Daring ripped out a spot off Sparrow's hair.

"That's why he wears that hat…at least he doesn't have the bald spot anymore!" Duchess said.

Sparrow then ripped out Daring's eyebrows.

"That explains his smile that can make flowers grow," Lizzie nodded.

After a few more minutes of the fight continuing on, young Madeline Hatter stepped in.

"What goes on, people?" Maddie said from the distance. Her hair was unusually colored and her outfit was totally mismatched.

"Maddie?" All the boys exclaimed. She gleefully nodded and swung her new gigantic tea-pot handbag around.

"Things change, don't they! Oh, well. I gotta get to Chemythstry practice!" she skipped over to class, exclaiming odd words she made up, "HAT-TASTIC!"

Sparrow and Daring glanced at each other in confusion. The formerly stunning, now maddest girl in the entire school lost interest in her looks and more with tea. She pulled out a large table from her newly made teacup hat and drank from it upside-down.

Rethinking the fight, Sparrow and Daring pulled themselves off each other, "You ripped out my hair!" Sparrow cried.

"My eyebrows are no more!" Daring retorted. They shot disgusted glares at each other and marched in different directions, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" they both bellowed.

"Whoa…that's messed up," the girls said. Kitty nodded with a hysterical smile, "we gotta go talk with them. Bye, Kitty!" the girls waved bye to Kitty.

**Second bonus complete! I simply can't conclude it here, writing this is so much fun!**


End file.
